Big Dipper
by Roseanna237
Summary: What happens if Dipper was raised by their Grunkle Stan and was three years older than Mable. Mable is about to unravel the mysteries of her sister.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: what if the pines twins werent twins at all with dipper was three years older and female? What if she lived with Grunkle Stan after she turned ten?

Chapter 1: Welcome to Gravity Falls! Your new home!

A/N: I do not own Gravity falls obviously. Just my oc's

* * *

CRASH!

Two girls crashed into a billboard on a golf cart. A girl about fifteen years old driving it, with an unreadable expression. The other girl who looked about twelve, looked back. "It's getting closed!" she shrieked.

The girl driving took a deep breath before hitting the pedal again to go faster, "Watson, this may be a good time to shoot that t-shirt launcher." she said, not bothering to look at the confused face the twelve year old was giving her.

The elder girl had long messy brown hair that was usually down and pale had soft brown eyes. she wore a red tank top, a blue denim vest and grey converse, with a leather utility pouch bling to her side.

The younger girl beside her, looked like a younger version of her except her nose didn't have the ting of red, nor did her hair cover up her forehead. Her hair was much more longer(and neater) than the elder girl, it was being held back by a headband, her cheeks were much more rounder, with pink spots. She had brown eyes, and wore braces. She wore a purple sweater and a blue skirt with black flats.

 **My name is mabel. The girl who's driving like a maniac is my older sister Dipper. You may be wondering what are we doing in a golf cart and fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror.**

"Look out!." Mabel shouted, as the creature threw a tree at them.

Making Dipper's left eye began to twitch. "No wonder Watson wanted to come with me." She muttered.

 **Rest assured, there's a totally reasonable explanation.**

* * *

 **Let's go from the top, It all began when our parents "decided" I needed fresh air.**

She stared at the ramshackle shed as the bus dropped her off, she looked carefully at the mystery shack," the place where she would be calling home for 6 years.

 _It's a dump._ She thought _._ looking at the place before her eyes began to gleam with a certain excitement. "But it'll do."

* * *

 **They had shipped Dipper off to live with our great uncle stan for her own protection a long time ago. So you can imagine my surprise when they decided to ship me off to the middle of nowhere.**

"Hey!" Mabel blinked up to see an older version looking of herself. Her eyes widen as she realizes who it was smiling at her.

"DIPPER!" she exclaimed dropping her bags and jump her sister.

"Ahah." Dipper laughed; "Glad to see you missed me." she said, hugging Mabel. Before she grabbed one of mabels luggage. "At least I know you won't want to get rid of me, especially since we're going to be sharing the same room."

"Yes!" Mabel exclaimed.

* * *

 **I didn't know much about my older sister, So I was excited to finally get to know her.**

When Dipper Opens the door for Mabel to see their room, which was also the cabins attic. It looked completely different.

"It looks amazing." Mabel said looking around. Dipper smiles behind her amused.

"Thanks, took me awhile to arrange it this way." said Dipper. Lugging Mabel's bag onto her bed.

"You designed it to look like this?" asked Mabel with curiosity peeking out.

Dipper nods. "Took me awhile to convince grunkle stan that it wouldn't cost too much." She said,smirking."It also helps when you know almost everybody in town by name."

"What's that?" Mabel asked looking at a red pointy hat, "Hey Mabs can you help me with this outfit?" Mabel dashes to help her sister.

* * *

 **Turns out with our great uncle raising her, she turned out to be some type of nerd rebel.**

"Hey Mabs." Dipper said. "I'll be right back, if grunkle Stan comes looking for me say I went to deliver something." Mabel looked at her sister confused before something caught her attention.

"Is that a motorcycle?" She questioned. Dipper looks at it before looking at Mabel. "It was something I one off a contest." said Dipper, Mabel, furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why is there a garden gnome statue in the basket?" Dipper, freezes before laughing. "Its part of the delivery." She said, walking out before Mabel could ask another question.

* * *

 **And then there was our great uncle stan**

Mabel, looked at the tour her grunkle Stan was giving. With stars in her eyes .Dipper had returned not long ago rolled her eyes at her little sister's easy distractions.

* * *

 **He turned his house into a tourist trap called the mystery shack.**

"Why oh why do people come here again." Dipper mutters, as their grunkle Stan passes them by.

"Ladies and gentlemen behold the sascrotch!." he says gesturing to the left side of the room. Making the group excited and took picture of said creature.

* * *

 **And guess who had to work there.**

Mabel, was sweeping the floors as Dipper sat wearing a gypsy fortune telling costume.

"Come and behold as I tell you, your future.. That is if you dare." Dipper said with a silky mysterious voice.

The people mostly teenagers looked at this with interest before skepticism grabs ahold of them. Mabel, lets out a giggle as she watches a gleeful Dipper scare people by her dramaticness.

* * *

 **Here I thought was going to be the same old thing everyday every year until I turned eighteen, until one fateful day.**

Mabel peeked through some bobblehead dolls.

"He looking at it," she whispered "He's looking at it!"

Nearby a boy looked at the note.

"I rigid it." Mabel told Dipper.

Dipper gave her a wry smile before telling her. "Mabel, I know you're going to the whole crazy boys phase, but I think you might be going a little too far." Dipper looked at the freaked out boy.

"What!" Mabel said. "Come on Dipper! This is my first time away from home! It's my one chance to have an epic summer romance!"

"You do know you're going to be living here right?" Dipper asked her. "DIPPER!"

Dipper laughs at Mabels pouting face at the reminder. "Alright, alright but do you have to flirt with everybody? I mean not even Wens and I did that."

Mabel gave her a look. "Wendy, told me all about that summer!" she declared, ignoring Dippers pitiful groan. "You already had your bf by then! It was only wendy and Tambry that went throught the whole phase!"

Dipper gives her a look. "No matter what 'he' or anybody else says about that summer is a lie." Dipper said.

"So, that does mean you're lying." Mabel, pointed out."I'm not overdoing it and it's my big chance for an epic summer romance, while grunkle stan is busy glaring at any teen male that comes to close to you!"

Dipper looks at her amused "Well I'm glad i'm providing such a great distraction." she said sarcastically.

"Mock all you want." Mabel said. "But I have a great feeling that this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams comes through this door right now."

They both turned expectedly when they heard footsteps approaching, a second later their grunkle stan walked through the door, bleaching.

"Oh yea Mabel he's a real catch." Dipper said jokingly. "Better be careful I hear he's a real heartbreaker."

"Aww! Why!" Mabel said, looking disgusted, Stan walked in with signs

"Okay everyone." He said. " I need someone to go into the woods and put up these signs."

"Not it."

"Meh"

"Also not it." Soos, the mystery shack repair man spoke.

"Nobody asked you Soos." Stan said.

"I know and i'm comfortable with that." He said, taking out a bite of his chocolate bar.

 _Where did that come from?_

Stan turned to Wendy, the other teenager that took over Dippers place as cash register three years ago.

"Wendy, I need you to put up theses signs."

Wendy, clearly had no intention to help pretended to reach out. " I would but I...ugh... can't... ugh... reach... ugh.."

"I would fire all of you if I could." Stan deadphen. 'Alright eenie, meenie minee… you." Stan said pointing at Dipper.

Dipper groaned. "Grunkle stan you know I hate the woods," she said taking the signs from him.

"Ugh not this again." Stan complained. Dipper glared at him before stalking out.

"I'm taking Watson!" She yelled. Making Stan alert with a potential threat.

"Who in the world is Watson!?" He yelled. "Dipper! Dipper! Don't you ignore me young lady!"

Wendy, smirked at her friend before looking at Mabel who shivered at the sight of the forest.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked.

"I just don't like the forest, it feels like i'm being watched whenever I go." Mabel said.

"Huh, your sister said the same thing a long time ago." Mabel perked up to hear something about her sister.

"She did?"

"Oh yea," Wendy said. " that was until she found.." Wendy looked around before leaning in to whisper.

"The book." Mabel, blinked. "A book?" She questioned uncertain if she actually heard right.

Wendy nodded. "I'm surprised she hasn't told you yet." Wendy said. "It's Dipper secret the last time I saw it was a couple of months ago in her room b-" Mabel ran out of the room before Wendy could finish. She blinked, "Dipper is going to kill me." she muttered.

"Hey Soos." she called out.

"Yea?"

" Tell Mr. Pines that i'm on my lunch break and If Dipper comes asking for me tell her i'm dead." she told him, shutting the door.

Soos blinked before nodding.

* * *

Up in the attic..

"Come on where is it?" Mabel questioned herself. Looking around at Dipper's side of the room.

"Ugh.. I'll never find it." she said stomping her foot, before hearing a metallic sound. She looked down to where she stomp to see that it was the only part of the floor where it wasn't covered in a royal blue carpet but in a lighter smaller stomped on it again, causing more metallic sounds. Curious, Mabel peeled away the lighter shaded carpet to reveal a metal door. _Should I really be doing this?_ She thought suddenly. _I'm betraying dipper's trust…_

Mabel, suddenly felt ill about doing this. She compared the pros and cons before looking at the door one more time. She bite her lip before opening the door, to see a book. Mabel blinked before looking at it, it was old the cover featured a hand with six fingers on and a single number.

 _Is this..? Is this Dipper's Diary?_ Mabel thinks, she opens the book to notice an eye-glass. _Dipper sure does like old stuff._

 _ **It's hard to believe it's been six years since i've began searching the strange and wondrous secrets of gravity falls…**_

Mabel pause and thinks, _How long has it been since Dipper went to live with Grunkle stan by now..? Nine years maybe?_ Mabel, skims through the book skipping some parts, she notices a note on the left page.

 _ **Unfortunately, my suspicions are confirmed, I'm being watched. I must hide this book before 'he' finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls There is no one you can trust.**_

"MABEL!" Mabel jumps closing the door and pulls the carpet back in place she hides the book behind her pillows. Dippers opens the door with an unreadable expression.

"Mabel, What are you doing in here? Grunkle stan hasn't closed shop yet." Dipper says. Mabel gives her a smile.

" Nothing, just planning… my next move for an epic summer romance!" Dipper gives her a strange look before smiling. "Well plan later I need your help with something." Mabel nods, before giving a longing look at her pillow. _Maybe Dipper won't mind if I take a little longer time with the book…_

* * *

What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Decent? the plot should be the same just a littel different though I might make it a lot more different.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 part 2 of 1_

 _A/N: I do not own Gravit Falls just my oc's_

* * *

The next day..

Dipper was talking on her cell phone in the living room. "That sounds amazing." Dipper replied sarcastically when she was looking over her blog. "Yea, No I'm not being paranoid, I swear we need to check this place out."

Mabel, walked into the living room just as Dipper waved her over. "Hey, I need to go talk to you later."

"Who was that?" Mabel asked. As Dipper show her something on the computer. "A friend." Dipper said.

"Whoa!" Mabel exclaims. "Is that the mystery shack?!"

"Mhmm." Dipper hummed. "Grunkle stan began to notice that fewer people began to come here as technology developed so I told him about making a blog a couple of months ago."

She let mabel look over the site, as her phone began to buzz.

 _It's gone._

 _C_

Dipper looked it over tensing, before looking over to make sure Mabel was busy looking over the site.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Dipper asked.

"Well, guess it's time to spell the beans." Mabel answered. "This girl got a date."

Dipper frowned. "Let me get this straight." Dipper said. "This morning when I left to deliver something you got a date?"

"What can I say." Mabel shrugged. "I must irresistible."

The doorbell rang again

"Coming." Mabel called running out the room.

Dipper sat on the sofa to look at her laptop, as if on cue Stan walked in drinking a can of soda.

"Whatcha doing there slick?" Dipper looked up. "Eh, just finishing up the blog."

Stan accepts the lie. " So long as you're not shopping again."

Dipper nods smiling, _oh you have no idea._ Dipper thought.

"Hey, family say hello to my new Boyfriend!" Mabel waved at them from the entrance.

Beside her was an incredibly pale teenager, with a bang covering one side of his face. He wore a black hoodie with a twig sticking out, as though he crawled out from the woods before he got here. Even worse, he had an incriminating red stain on his cheek.

Dipper, immediately got a bad vibe from him, even worse she was sure she met him before, but where?

"Sup." said the teenager.

"Hows it goin." Grunkle stan said,blissfully unaware his niece was shooting daggers at him.

Dipper only nodded at him giving him a small wave.

"We met at the cemetery, he's really deep." Mabel said as she remembered why she was in the cemetery.

Flashback

Mabel had woken up just in time to see her older sister leaving without telling her.

"Urg it's to early to be this awake." Mabel groaned, she hit her head onto her pillow only to be in pain as she hits her head onto a hard cover.

"Gah!." _oh right I still have Dippers Journal here._ Mabel sighed before taking the book out. she flipped through pages before hitting onto a vampire page.

 _Oh Hello! there, it says here that vampires are usually... well looks like I know where to go!_

Endflashback

 _Though it would've been better if I had gotten to finish reading that book._ Mabel, thought to herself.

Unknowingly saving her sister from any embarrassment, Dipper asked. "So.. uh what's your name?"

"Uh. Normal… MAN!"

"He means norman." Mabel said.

Dipper frowned before asking. "Are you.. bleeding ?"

"It's jam." He said, sounding odd.

Dipper blinked looking at him with narrowed eyes ignoring what Mabel said next.

 _Where have I seen him? I swear i've seen him before._

"Don't wait up!" Mabel said as she left, with her date.

* * *

Dipper closed her laptop and went upstairs to 'her room.

 _I know I said I would never look at it again, but there's something off about.. Norman._

Dipper peeled off the lighter shade of blue and opened the hidden door to see.. Nothing.

 _Where is it?_ Dippers panics, before looking over to see that Norman and Mabel were leaving. _I'll have to find it later, for now I have a date to spy on._

Buzz. Buzz

Dipper glances at her phone, before looking pained.

* * *

Dipper looked over all the date her sister and Norman went on to see if there was any evidence of abnormality.

Mabel, walked in."Hey dip can you help me with my hair?" Dipper looked over from her camera.

"Sure, Mabs" Dipper said. "But.. Umm we need to talk about Norman."

Mabel smiled. "Isn't he just dreamy." Dipper brushed her hair, before grimacing."Yea, dreamy." Dipper said sarcastically.

'But.. I don't think Norman is.. Normal." Dipper said. Mabel looked at her before gasping.

"Do you think he's a vampire!" Mabel said excitedly. "That would be so hot."

Dipper froze "How.. do you know about those..?" she asked.

"I read it in the journal." She said, before realizing what she said. "Dipp- "Where is it?" Dipper caught her off.

"Behind my pillows." Mabel, said guilty noticing that Dipper was mad. "I'm sorry!"

" How did you even find it!" She hissed. Mabel flinched looking away "I was looking for your diary." Dipper breathed in both relieved and in anger.

"Mabel, I'm going to tell you one thing, forget you ever saw this book." Mabel, was about to voice her protest. "Don't even say anything, I can't believe you abused my trust!" Mabel cringed, remebering what the last page said.

"Well maybe if you were around more I wouldn't have tried to find your diary!" Mabel said."Ever since I came here, you too tired or your out! the only time I see you is during mystery shack hours and when its about 12 am at night!" Dipper said nothing before giving Mabel a long look.

"You should get dressed for your date." Dipper said, walking out.

* * *

That afternoon.

Dipper sat on the sofa looking over thing on her camera, as the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Mabel called out, running downstairs.

Dipper ignored their conversation, looking over the footage. _This would of been much more easier, if I just told Mabel the truth about that book._

"Hey, dudette." Soos said, as he came in.

"Hey Soos," Dipper said, still upset.

"Dipper dudette what's wrong." He asked. Dipper sighed.

"It's nothing, just that Mabel looked through my stuff, and something's up with that Norman guy." Dipper replied.

"Hmm, I can't really help you with Mabel, but what wrong with Norman?" Soos asked

"There just something off about him." Dipper said. "I feel like I know him from somewhere, but I can't remember."

"Do you have any evidence?" Soos said.. "You can't prove anything without something"

"So you believe me?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper, dudette. I remember when you were little, you were able to prove abnormal things. Though you haven't helped me prove that the mailman is a werewolf, yet but if you gathered evidence then look closely you might find what you're looking for." Soos said.

Dipper smiles "Thanks soos,"

"Now if you excuse me I am needed else where." He said, holding the plunger up.

"Maybe there really is nothing abn-" Dipper trailed off looking at Norman who reattached his hand.

"Wait, wha!" Dipper screamed at the sight.

 _I was right? I was Right!_ Dipper thought with a smirk _. Oh wait i'm right!_

Dipper was wide eyed before running off, grabbing her bag as she left _. Should I tell Grunkle stan?_

Stan was talking to a tour. " And here we have a rock that looks like a face."

Dipper looked at the rock with dried amusement, _so that's why grunkle stan made me get the first aid kit._

Dipper turned to see Wendy parking the golf court.

"Wendy! Wendy!" she yelled. "I need to borrow the golf cart, I need to save my sister, from a Zombie" Dipper cried out.

Wendy, tossed the keys to Dipper, walking away casually. "Try not to crash it ." she called out to Dipper.

Dipper started the cart before she could leave. Soos, approached her. "Dipper wait." Soos said. "This is for the Zombies." He said handing her a shovel. "Thanks." Dipper said.

"And this is in case you see any pinatas." Soos Said, giving her a bat.

Dipper nodded in gratitude.

"Better safe than sorry." He said. _It always great to know that Soos, is prepared even when he technically doesn't know what's going on_

* * *

Deep in the forest..

Norman cleared his throat. "Mabel now that we have gotten to know each other, there something you need to know."

"It's alright Norman." Mabel said. "You can tell me anything!" _please be a vampire,please be a vampire._

"All right". Norman said "just don't freak out."

Mabel stood waiting wide eyed as Norman began to take of his hoodie, revealing himself to be… five gnomes on top of each other…?

"Is this weird." the top gnome said. "is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?"

"Uh…" Mabel said unable to form words.

"Right i'll explain". The gnome said. "So we're gnomes. First off. Get that out of the way i'm jeff and here we have Tarson Steve, Jerry and shmebulock. Long story short us gnomes have been looking for a a new queen! So what do you say? Will you join us in holy matrimony?"

"Look… I'm sorry Mabel said you're really sweet,but… i'm a girl and you're gnomes I really don't think it'll work out.

"We understand Mabel." Jeff said "because technically, we're using you as bait for the real one"

* * *

As Dipper drove the golf cart through the woods, she heard a loud shriek. "Don't you worry, Mabel!" She yelled out. " I'll save you from the zombies!"

* * *

Deep in the forest.

"If you keep struggling this going to be more awkward for me!"

"Let go of me!" Mabel yelled, kicking on of the gnomes sending another one with a butt head

By the time Dipper got there Mabel was tied up. "What in the world is going on here!?" Dipper asked.

"Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes!" Mabel yelled out.

"Gnomes?" Dipper asked. "Man I was way off, no wonder they looked so familiar" Dipper said faccepalming. "Why can it never be Zombies!"

"Is that the only thing you can say!?" Mabel shrieked. Dipper looked at her dryly. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Dipper! Save me!" Mabel growled out.

Dipper, walked over. "Hello, Jeff we meet again" she said dryly.

"Ah Dipper great to see you again!" Jeff exclaimed, happy. Not bothering to even look happy. "You think you can stop us again?"

"I did the last time" Dipper pointed out. "Also let my sister go!"

"Will last time you had help, this time you really have no Idea what we're capable off!" Jeff said. "And this time we are going to have our queen!"

"You guys are buttfaces." Mabel spat out.

Dipper held up the shovel she brought. "Geesh, you guys are so.. So stupid. No wonder Watson likes me better."

"He does not!" Jeff snapped at her.

Dipper grabs Jeff with her shovel, and throws him at the other gnomes, before hitting them, with her shovel. she cuts Mabel loose. Mabel breaks free from the gnomes trying to hold her back. Taking Dipper's hand as they run.

It wouldn't take long before Dipper and Mabel left the woods.

"Are you sure you should be driving this crazy!" Mabel yelled holding onto the seats for dear life.

"Trust me If I remember correctly, we should be more worried on how we're going to beat them." Dipper said, looking at the mirror to see if they caught up yet.

"What!" Mabel yelled. "You said you meet them before! How do you not know how to beat them!?" Dipper grimaced. "It's... it's complicated okay!?"

 **Okay this is where you came in.**

As if on cue, the gnomes appeared, now in the form of a giant monster. Upon seeing it Mabel gasped "it's getting closer!"

"Look out!" Mabel yelled. As Dipper lost control of the cart, crashing near the mystery shack.

"Why isn't grunkle Stan helping us?" Mabel asked

As if on cue, Grunkle shows a family an object. And the worlds most distracting object!" the family look at in awe

"Just try and look away I dare you!." he said.

"Other business." Dipper said.

"It the end of the line kids." Jeff said.

"Where in the world is Watson when I need him!" Dipper growled out. Looking around for the so called Watson.

Mabel took a deep breath "I gotta do it." She said.

"What! are you crazy!" Dipper shrieked.

"Trust me." Mabel said.

"What?!" Dipper said freezing.

"Dipper, I know you have no reason to trust me, but trust me this once please!" Mabel pleaded her older sister.

Dipper looked at her sister, as though she was looking at her for the first time, before she nodded. Mabel took a step to the gnomes direction.

"Alright Jeff i'll marry you." said Mabel, making Jeff do a little dance.

Mabel fluttered her eyes as Jeff ordered the gnomes to bend down and put a ring on mabel's finger.

"Bada bing bada boom now let's get you to the forest where you belong honey!"

"You may now kiss the bride." Mabel exclaimed making Jeff blush who bashfully went up to her.

"Well don't mind if I do." He said.

Mabel leaned in, as though she was going to kiss him. Before grabbing the leaf blower and aiming it at Jeff.

"Ah! wait a minute..! what's going on!" Jeff yelled before he got sucked into the leaf blower.

"This is for lying to me!" Mabel increased the power "And this is for breaking my heart."

Jeff was mostly sucked into the vacuum ow my face

"And this is for messing with my sister." She aimed the blower at the giant gnome

"Want to do the honor." Mabel said smiling. Dipper didn't say anything but covered Mabel's hand with hers a vicious smile on her face.

"By the way Watson says hi." Dipper says, as Mabel and her blast Jeff at the gnomes

"It's Jason! For crying out loud!" He yells before he hits the gnomed causing them to separate and fly into different directions.

"I'll get you for this!" Jeff screams as he flies off.

Dipper smirked before looking at the gnomes that were running away only to see one was dragging a gnome that struggled in plastic.

"And where have you been Watson?" Dipper asks, making the gnome that was dragging the capture one look up.

He only blinked before gesturing her to help. Dipper grimaced before nodding helping the gnome get out of the plastic.

"So, thats Watson?" Mabel asks behind her. "Watson's a gnome!?'

Dipper nods. "I meet Watson when I was about nine years old, saved him from drowning and ever since then he wouldn't leave me alone, he's been basically my pet/sidekick ever since."

Mable, looks at the gnome a little freaked out before noticing at how adorable it was than all the others.

"Hey dipper." Mabel said. "I'm sorry for the whole mess." she looked down/ " I ony wanted to know you better-" she was caught off, Dipper pulling her into an akward hug.

"It's alright I should have told you about the book when you first came here, or at least when I found it missing." Dipper said. "Here, I think this should help you much more than it ever helped me." Dipper gave Mable the book.

"B-but." Maple couldn't form words of protest.

"No butts Mabel, I don't really need it.. Not anymore, but I want you to know is you can trust family." Dipper said. "It took me the hard way to figure that out, a long time ago. So long as you don't tell Grunkle Stan okay!?"

Mabel nodded, summer romance slipping out of her mind as she held the book.

"Come on. Let's get inside." Dipper said. As they walked together inside grunkle Stan took one look at them and said. " Yeesh you two got hit by a bus or something?"

The two were exhausted to say anything to counter back his words, and continued walking towards the house part of the mystery shack.

Feeling guilty Stan awkwardly counted his earning for the day. "Uh, hey! Would you look at that! I umm accidently overstock some inventory, so, uh.. How about you take something from the mystery shack?"

Dipper looked up to her grunkle Stan face before giving a tired smile.

"Really?" Mabel asked.

"There has to be a catch," Dipper said

"The catch is do it before I change my mind." Stan said not looking at them.

The two shared a grin before looking around the shelves before their grunkle Stan changed his mind.

Dipper stopped as she looked at the hats, with pine trees. She tried one on before smiling "Finally one with bright color." She muttered

Mabel dug around in a book full of books. She found something she wanted, carefully concealing it, she twirled around for dramaticness.

"And I will have a …. GRAPPLING HOOK! Yes!" Mabel said hugging it.

Stan and Dipper looked at her before Stan asked. "Are you sure you wouldn't want a doll or something?"

To prove him wrong, Mabel shot at the celing light, the grappling hook manage to hang on pulling Mabel along. "Grappling hook!"

"Fair enough." Stan said, before looking at Dipper. "Also, the whole fortune telling thing isn't working you'll need to go back with storytelling." Dipper groaned pitifully.

* * *

A few hour later, Mabel was jumping up and down on her bed before falling onto the bed and grabbedDippers old journal to read. Dipper smiled knowing that whatever the book said about trusting no one was false.

Dipper laughed when Mabel began having fun with her grappling hook.

"Hey Mabel could you get the lights?" Dipper said.

"On it!" Mable declared. She fired her grappling hook at the light knocking it out of the window. "It works!'

"Goodnight." Dipper said laughing at her sister's silliness.

"Night!" Marble said. Falling asleep

* * *

Buzz. Buzz.

Dipper, wakes up a little drowsy before taking a look

 _Dip be careful they know_

 _C_

Dipper suddenly couldn't breathe looking at the text.

Good? Bad? Decent?


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's been a long time since i've updated this fanfiction story. I'm not leaving it just have been having a hard timefiguring out how to go about this next. After all I don't want to repeat things that we all know and seen.**

 **so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not anything but my oc's**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **S** he slept peacefully as the moon shined on her through the parted curtains, the small figure above her smiled; taing out a small device he pointed it steedy at her.

Click.

...

Send

So long, as she didn't know he did this he would be okay; now if only that stupid human boy would leave her alone! "huh." she yawned softly, making him freeze. Looking frantically for a place to hide the device and get into his bed (which was n the ground) without making too much noise.

She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes, just as he dived into his bed in a strange position.

"Watson?" She muttered softly to herself, leaning beside her bed. "What are yo- AWW." she paused, looking at his strange sleeping position. "I guess i'll have to make breakfast by myself, then." she uncovered herself and strechted her muscles, yawning once again she went to grabed her clothes and left the room.

Watson, opened an eye, and softly sighed in relief, he was glad that the stupid human boy knew when not to text, his phone. Oh, the pure agony of having to send all his precious photo's of his best friend/ parent to that idoitic, self centered, egotastic brat! he shifted his position of his bed, drifting of to sleep when a gold watch locket that looked slightly like a pendet hanged on her bed. He froze, she never took it off, not unless she was extremly tired to remember to even keep it on.

dam...

And here he thought, he could sleep the entire day, without a mission. It was his day off, from getting assignments from the idiot,too!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

"Morning." Mabel said, yawning as she walked into the kitchen, one arm holding the book, Dipper cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Mabel." She said, putting the food onto the table, "Have a nice night?" Mabel nodded, looking at the book Dipper had given her.

"Hey Dipper?" She asked.

"Hm..?" she hummed.

"How did you meet..." Mabel trailed off, her mind still fresh in the events that had happened a week ago.

\- _Flashback-_

 _"Will last time you had help, this time you really have no idea what we're capable off" Jeff said. "And this time we will have_ _ **our**_ _queen."_

 _"You guys are buttfaces." Mabel spat out_

 _Dipper held out the shovel she brought. "Jeez, you guys are so... So stupid no wonder Watson likes me better._

"He does not." Jeff snapped at her.

-End of flashback-

Dipper made a face at the reminder of the other gnomes in the woods. After that day it was like their Grunkle Stan knew she had given Mabel something that could potentially endanger her life, like it had with hers; because after that day he barely left the two alone always making them work under his watchful eye in the mystery shack are helping him conning people out of there money, Or in this case helping him make fake money.

Something that Mable notted that Dipper was extremly good at aswell as making fake checks.

Dipper bite her lip, before looking at the mapel srype with an idea.

"Hey, are you ready for an ultimate challenge?" she asked, holding two mapel sryupes. Mabel dropped her questions as she brighten up into doing something fun with her sister.

"I'm always ready." Mabel said her had went to grab one of the sryups.

Dipper grinned at her, her eyes glinting competitively. "Then you know this means." She said.

"Sryup race!." the both said, they held the bottle upside down as they opened there mouth.

"Go, Sire sryupe go!" Mabel said

"Come on Mountie man." Dipper said.

Eventually, Mabel was the first won to get the sryup out of the bottle, she didn't even have to tap the bottle! "Aha, I won! Gah!" Mabel exclaimed as soon as the syupe got into her mouth, almost choking on it. Before doing a celebration dance.

Pouting Dipper looked away before _**RING. RING.**_

Mabel paused looking at dipper who grabbed her cell phone. Her calm, pouting face. slowly went blank, then a grin made its way onto her face, before it all changed suddnely and that amused smiring went angry. "Dipper, who is it?" she asked, trying to lean a bit into her so she could read the text.

"Oh, nothing it just seems like we'll be having a vistor soon." Dipper said, her voice bared with an unknown emotion. shse looked at her phone before her eyes widen. "NO WAY!" she exclaimed, suddenly very happy. "Mabel look at this!"

"What, A human sized hamster ball." Mabel said.

"What?" Dipper said blinking before looking at her phone. "Oh no not that." Dipper scrolled down. "This." she said showing her sister a monster photo contest. "We see weider things than that everyday! I wonder if Watson got any photos in hand."

"Why don't we ask him?" Mabel asked, making Dipper shake her head. "It's his day off, So he'l be sleeping all day and asking him now won't make him do anything but stare until we leave." She explained.

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "That reminds me why do you have gnome with you if the other gnomes hate you?" She asked.

Diper gained a strange look as if remembering something.

"Well-" before she could even explain, grunkle stan came in inturrpting Dipper. "morning kids." He said, grinning. Making Both siblings to look up, Mabel fustrated on the inside of being blocked from the knowledge, smiled brightly and Dipper on edge in the inside knowubg her Grunkle Stan grins. narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"um..." Dipper binked, "Comic con?"

"Mozal tov!" Mabel blurted out

"Their grunkle stan gave them a look, before digging into the refridgerator. "It's family fun day!" he said, grabing the milk. "You know, I close the mystery shack for today and we... do.. bonding.. family stuff." he chigged down the milk from the box.

"This isn't gonna be like the last family bonding time, or the one you and I did before Mabel came is it?" Dipper asked, recalling the fist family bond they had with Mabel and the ones before.

 ** _In a dark room_**

 _Mabel and Dipper stood by a table drawing carfully on some thin sheets of paper, Their grunkle stan Looking at each paper carefully, before hanging each one to dry._

 _Mabel wore a nice orange sweeter,with a magenta skirt, her hair was curled and being held back by her hair which was briaded into a headband by Dipper. She wore a heart shaped locket which was given to her by dipper as a gift to comming to Gravity Falls._

 _Dipper wore her black silk gloves, her outfit completely different. she wore skinny jeans and brown knee high lace up buckle comabat Military boots. Her usually red tank top was on but but had buttons on it, instead of her usual demin vest she wore a black vest, her pine tree truck driver hat on. Along with her necklace safetly hidden._

 _"You call that Benjamin franklin?" Stan said eyeing dippers paper. "Looks more like a women, I thought I taught you better."_

 _Suddnely polce siren was heard out their door. "uh oh." Stan said._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Mable shuddred at the memory. "The county jail was so cold." Before pausing a bit. "Wait what happened last time?"

Stan paled at the memory and dipper glared at Stan.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _"Grunkle stan are you about this?" A much younger looking Dipper asked, looking around nervously_**

 ** _"Of course I am!" Grunkle stan said,Looking at his niece proudly. "When have I ever lead you wrong!?"Dipper just gave him a deadphen stare._**

 ** _"Alright, Alright." Grunkle stan said, "Just get in."_**

 ** _dipper nodded pulling down her black hat so that it covered her hair completely and dived into the hole and into the mansion._**

 ** _5 hours later_**

 ** _"You'll never get me alive!." Grunkle stan yelled at the cops, leaving dipper behind._**

 ** _Dipper was soaking wet, shivering in the cold, could only watch hopelessly as her grunke stan was chased by hounds._**

 ** _"So it seems like you'll be my slave for the rest of the summer unless you want your grunkle charged for thieft and break in." a male voice whispered into her ear, Dipper didn't bother to turn around already knowing who it was._**

 ** _And that Stupid, egotastic, spoiled, loud mouth brat was probably grinning his ass off, watching her grunkle stan being chased off while his uncle yelled at the police, his bright blue eyes laughing at her, knowing that he finally got her into his mercy._**

 ** _She could only whimper in the inside knowing that not only did her uncle leave her and abondened her for money and escaping the hound, she was forced into debt; to save her grunkle stan from the slamer and from sending her back home to her parents._**

 ** _End of flashback_**

Dipper glared at her grunckle stan who laughed neverously not bothering to look at his oldest niece.

"So I'm not the best care taker in the world." He said "But today we're gonna have some real family fun! Now who wants to get into my car and put on some blindfolds!?"

The girls yelled. "YEA!"

"Wait what?" Dipper asked, realizing what He just said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the car, both girls were blindfolded.

The car wiggling, making the girls jump, Dipper held onto her seat as she had refused to sit in the back. _I should of just let myself onto the back seat and saved me the trouble of dying early._ she thought t herself as she her hand clench onto the seat for comfort.

"Blindfolds never lead to no good." she whispered to herself.

Mable asked, happily blindfolded. "Your not blindfolded too are you Grunkle stan?"

Grunkle stan leaned into grab something jerking the car to the left. "Of course not!" he said. "but with how everything seems so identical I might as well be." he looked back on to the word, eyes squinting. "What in the world is that?" he muttered to himself, before jerking the car, as something jumped on the car.

What in the world, is that the gnome statue you take everywhere with you dipper?!"

"What!?" dipper exclaimed, her hearing becoming more selective with each new bump and the worry that they might kill some animals on the way to wherever stan wants to bring them.

Eventually the car was put to a stop.

"Alright we are here!"

The girls jumped out of the car, Dipper almost willing allowed herself to kiss the ground and shout "WE'RE ALIVE!"

"Okay, you two." He stated. "Can now take your blindfolds off."

Taking of their blindfolds, they noticed that their grunckle stan was wearing fishing gear, standing underneath a big white banner announicing that it was the opening of fishing season.

"Ta-da!" He exclaimed. "Fish season is here!"

"Fishing?" Mabel asked, confused.

"What are your playing at?" Dipper asked.

"you kids are gonna love it!" Stan said. "The whole town is here even Manly Dan brought his three sons."

Dipper paled, she forgot that everyone always, always came here, everyone except Stan and she. Which meant;her unimpressed expression soon changed that to one of horror. As she whispered. "Everyone is here?" Suddenly she saw a flash of bright blond hair, and fancy clothing.

"Grunckle stan." Dipper stated trying to keep her voice straight and unimpressed, to hide her horror. "Why do you wanna bond with us all of sudden?"

"Oh, lighten up."he said. "This is gonna be great! i've never had fishing buddies before! I never wanted to go with the guys from the lodge. Then again they weren't exactly my cup of joe."

"Sis, I think he actually being serious." Mable hissed towards her.

"I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up!" Stan said, as he put the hats onto the siblings head. "I even hand stitched your names on the front." Stan continued "Its just gonna be you, me and those goofy hats on the boat for ten hours!"

"Ten hours!" They repeated faintly.

Mable had wanted to look at the book more carefully, and make some friends.

Dipper on the hand had wanted to avoid a confrontation with _him_ for at least a few more weeks.

"I even brought a joke book to kill some time." Stan said, bringing out a book. Dipper while horrified by the events looked at the book closely.

"Is that the book I got you that one chrismas?" She asked, before forcefully smiling. "Great! I always wondered what kind of jokes it had."

Mable leaned into her older sister, hissing out. "Why would you give him something like that!?" before she whispered. "There has to be a way out of this right!?"

"I've seen it! I've seen it again!"

"I think we just found our way out." Dipper whispered to her baby sister, knowing who's voice it was, and quickly thinking of a way out and avoid a confrontation with that egotastic maniac

* * *

Review!

Hope you enjoyed!

To be continued


End file.
